Challenge
by kivey
Summary: A challenge for all writers in this crossover section. Lets raise the amount of stories some!


Challenge!

So as you can see I am offering a Challenge, Now since this is of course in the current crossover, you wont see me placing something completely random here. I have been able to read a few of the more interesting stories in this crossover and have been pleased by it, as such i wish to see more like minded if not also slightly different stories follow it. Below i will have a list of prefered points that CAN be used in the story, You do not have to use them all but if you respond to the challenge then i would hope at least one of the options on the list will be showcased in your story. Now as to the list:

1\. Harry is smarter/stronger. We all can agree Harry is strong, but he seems a little weak to be the savior of the wizarding will since he relied on luck so much Also his being a little dumb in the ways of available spells, I honestly only really remember him having access to maybe seven spells he actually used.

2\. Harry is WILLING to use the forbidden spells. It's dumb not to take advantage of a spell that can control people, or one that you can use to get information through torture, or one that for sure kills someone, not allways in life will you have the luxury of being a clean person morally and ethically, soldier are forced to take lives and do things they dont want to do everyday, why should a suvivor like Harry be any different?

3\. No Ginny, im not saying she cant be in the story but no pairing with her please, I just cant see him getting with the girl who was in love with his fame.

4\. No Pairings with any Harry Verse Girl. Now if you can pull it off then I say ok, but honestly where he will be I just dont see him being very functional with them.

5\. Harry Weilds more than just a wand, It can really be anything, swords, enchanted or rune engraved swords, Bows, Guns, All, None, Some. Who cares just give him the freedom to use more than just magic, Magic can be beaten, and I'd rather he be more fluid than some stuck in one area fighter, real fighters like soldier believe in being fluid with attacks, using multiple ways to take out an enemy and not relying on one option.

6\. Harem or No Harem. In my opinion I dont care, If you can make a Harem work, good for you, more power to you, and I say go for it. If not then dont try, you may just depreciate the story and make yourself feel like its subpar.

7\. Weasly Bashing/ Dumbledore Bashing. Please for the love of all that is good in the world do this. I absolutely HATE Dumbledore and the Weasleys. I could go forever on reasons but the main ones pop up. Witholding information on a prophecy that no matter what will happen instead of training the guy, and even though half your children have gone to hogwarts through the station you just so happen to not be able to find it on the exact day harry is going? I call bullshit.

8\. Secret plotting. Dumb-as-a-dore needs to be secretly alive, honestly sacraficing yourself and having no surefire way your plot is gonna carry out is not the style of a manipulating bastard like him, He needs to be plotting to portray Harry in a bad light, weather it works or not is up to you.

9\. Deathly Hallows. They do give him the ability to commune with Death, He is Master but also partner, In the end he has control but he doesnt exactly realise/utilize this. Due to deaths masterful ability to twist words, death has managed to make Harry think that they are partners himself, but never actually outright says it and blatainly lies to Harry, this way when the truth comes out, he never was in the wrong he just failed to correct Harry.

10\. Deathly Hallows are not that be all end all. Do not make him an all knowing god because he had the powers and ability to use all the hallows.

11\. Deathly hallows do provide a form of imortality. This may sound contradictory to 10 but its not. He is imortal in the sense that he will not die of age, but he can die of disease, famine, wounds, or battle. Death CAN bring him back, but only if Death really wants to. AKA he hasnt fiished som existental quest the ancient being gave him.

12\. No choosing a specific side for harry to fight on, He's Jaded (Hopefully) and knows that no one side is right, he hates the political arena and will probably work more twoards a unified front or goal.

13\. Harry is Jaded/ Has PTSD. Be honest he probably killed in the last battle even in Canon, and no not just voldemort. PTSD is a dangerous thing and it can make someone more then just paranoid, it can make them calloused and jaded to the world.

14\. Harry has more than just his one scar. I'm not saying make his backround one of abuse, if you want to then fine, but im saying even lucky people have close calls that leave marks in battle.

15\. the Burning Legion was unleashed on earth. This can give him a baseline as to why he hates the demonic scourge, He had fought in the war against them, this doesnt mean the earth was destroyed or that the population of earth is now tiny, but that the fight happened and it was a true fight for survival.

16\. No one joins him in the Warcraft world. Now you can make someone go with him, But i'm not sure how well it'd be recieved, honestly i cant see anyone besides maybe Dobby should you choose him to have lived, to go with him.

17\. He has a way back to earth! He doesnt have to be able to use it though, It could take to much power, or he could not want to go, or some other such reason, but please dont make it where he hops back an forth solving all the issues of each world he isnt a god.

18\. He can not save everyone! Please so many people want him to be some crazy lucky guy who always saves the innocents and good guys. He cant always do it, some people will die, now im not saying his teamates/lovers will have to be killed, thats up to you, but he cant just jump in and save three hostaged people by a group of twenty bandits, one of the bandits has some brains and will kill at least two of the hostages in anger.

19\. He is not easily trusting, He cant just take someone words for it at face value, however he will come to trust that person should they prove their trustworthiness.

20\. He is easily enraged with terrible things like rape. He will have seen a lot to be jaded should you make him like that, and some of those things will be burned into his memory, His rage isnt something he will let go so easily by someone just saying "No stop." They'd have to actually hold him back for a moment, He will go on a masacre against someone who is about to do it.

21\. Make him human, give him real emotions, times of weakness and strength, times of confussion and doubt. He Isnt a god, he wont always be able to have a handle on things, I was in the Military, I was broken down and rebuilt to be a soldier, to take a life should I Have to and to keep my brothers and sisters in arms alive. Even so I hade times like these, we arent machines and neither is he.

22\. Dont be afraid to piss off certain factions. so many people want to go the neutral route, it really isnt possible. someone somewhere is gonna be pissed and thats life. so dent be afraid to do it, just make sure the result is actually worth what he did.

23\. Dont just give him robes and say that ok, He needs to have actual armor, like plates sown into leather or basalisk hide or something, roves offer no protection and hes a soldier/survivor, offense and defense are key areas here, and give him felxibility on clothing, one day hes wearing a green shirt the other a black one. you dont have to detail it so much every time, you can lways just sneak it in as an observation someone else had.

24\. He knows many more spells, if you need to make more just use latin translations, for stuff like flaying or other such things, hell even borrow ones from other stories, just make him actually dangerous.

25\. Guns. If you choose guns thats fine I'd actually be pretty excited to see it, but dont make it to where he can bring a tank with him or something, thats inrealistic, a sniper rifle, assault rifle, shotgun, pistols. those seem semi realistic, obviously no one will really know what it is and be surprised but they have guns already there, its what the dwarves use, their just not as good. But No rocket launchers or mounted machines guns, Honestly and the guns wont always be a one shot kill. Orcs have tough hide, and plate armor can block bullets, magic can heal wounds and most people have at least one healer on their team. Dont try and justify it by using old flintlock pistols, if you want then fine thats cool, but honestly dont use a small excuse like that to break the option.

26\. Guns 2. If you do go the gun route, dont just let him bring an arsenal he's gonna give his allies and team, I mean really an unstoppable force with assault rifles instead of swords and bows? overkill much. He knows intriducing something advanced to people who dont have it can lead to trouble and will horde it for himself if only for safeties sake. dont always have him rely on it either, He learned in a world that had magaic and the best none magical weaponry they had was swords so he'd be more likely to use those since he learned that lifestyle in his more important school life. He can fall back on it, but ammo is scarce for those weapons and its always a last resort to bring out the "Big Guns".

27\. He has compassion, its just not immediatly noticable, he does feel it and for certain situations show it but, he's always had a useful mask.

28\. He is prepared!, Has his money ready, he had extra supplies, he's paranoid, he keeps everything on him, whether you send him there on accident or on purpose he was ready, war will do that to you.

29\. He uses Runes. I know in Warcraft its considered a forsaken skill but why would he care or know, He only see's its useful and that is good enough for him.

30\. Take some options from other stories like the ones listed below. Those three are some amazing ones in this category of the same style and I want to see something similar yet different so have fun.

31\. Romance, listen this can be important, the man isnt unfeeling, he will love and such, so let him have some romance, lemons are up to the writer, so if not fine, if so then also fine. I just dont see many people actually write either in and those can be some good points to the story that help a person see the relationships between chracters.

32\. Try and make the rating M, doesnt mean for lemons but mature theme's are good to read, real gore and death in detail, and lighthearted things that are in detail that are mature make for a good flushed out story

If you need some good refrence points ive used for this list check out Wizard Runemaster By plums, The Aspect of Death by Rafaelout, and The Next Great Adventure by ThatGuyYouKnew

Other then that I look forwards to seeing new stories come up. Good luck to all challengers.


End file.
